May I have this dance?
by Sh3rlock Holm3s
Summary: Possible ending of "The Sign of Three" :3


"Sherlock! No, wait, Sherlock! Don't. Where are you going?" John's voice came from afar and after a few footsteps he finally caught up with Sherlock, though he was all out of breath. Sherlock turned slightly around and looked at him but kept on moving forwards.  
John reached out for his arm to make him stop. "Wait. Just a second. Where are you going?" he repeated his words. Sherlock looked down at the ground and forced a smile. "Just needed some fresh air" he lied. Usually he had not a problem with lying at all but now he blushed and fixed his eyes constantly on everything but John. "Oh come on, Sherlock! Don't try to fool me. Why were you leaving?" John threw his hands in the air and glanced for a second back at the wedding, to the windows and curtains, where all of the guests were happily dancing and celebrating. You could still hear the loud and cheerful music.  
"See, John." Sherlock began. "I'm not good at that stuff, you know? Having_ friends. Partying._" He made a face but still managed to fake a little smile. He didn't want to hurt John's feelings, especially not on his most important day in his life. Well, if it was for Sherlock you could question this statement anyway but tonight it was all for John.   
John stared at him for a few long seconds without saying anything. "Listen Sherlock, don't ruin it. Please, just don't ruin it."  
His friend looked at him in confusion and raised an eyebrow.  
When John recognized he wouldn't understand that easily he took a deep breath. "See, you are my friend, okay? You are my only friend. And this night would just be trash without you. And I don't care whether you like all of this _fuss_ there inside or not" he waved with his hand into the directions of the people, dancing like crazy, like in ecstasy. "I don't care and you will move your ass into that house _now_. Because Mary and you, that's all what matters to me and don't try to teach me better because you can't."  
Sherlock didn't answer. The men were eyeing each other for an everlasting time until they both turned around synchronically and walked back slowly, no one of them saying a word.

"Here we go." John tore open the door, gave him an encouraging smile and both men entered the dancing saloon once again. For a few minutes they were standing awkwardly in the corner. "Mary must be occupied with talking and entertaining some guests" he thought, searching the crowd thoroughly for her familiar, friendly face or her beautiful white dress but he wasn't successful. He scratched his head, feeling a bit embarrassed, just standing there next to Sherlock, doing nothing at all. Uncomfortably he shifted his weight from one foot to another.  
His friend, however, wasn't obviously in discomfort anymore. He seemed to enjoy John's company, the company of the most important man in this room here, and not only for tonight but forever. Suddenly he didn't feel alone and abandoned anymore, as he has just done a few minutes ago.  
"Will you do me a favor then?" Sherlock nodded into the direction of the crowded place. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" a slight smile slipped over his face and John didn't even know what hit him when he suddenly found himself in the middle of the dance floor. Sherlock carefully took his hands into his own and started moving slowly, adapting himself perfectly to the rhythm, to every single beat.

John was aware of all the people staring at them. Were they chuckling? Were they whispering? He wasn't quite sure and only when his chocolate brown eyes found the chilly, calm and carefree one's of his partner, his _dance partner_, he corrected himself in his mind hastily, he started to relax and let it go.  
Sherlock did not miss to observe John's changed mood and pulled him even closer. Now they were cheek to cheek and both men could feel the, at once warm and coolish, breath which brushed over their faces. John shivered. Slowly he leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder. Sherlock sighed, only slightly, barely audible, but still loud enough for John to perceive. Once again shivers ran through his whole body. Now, however, he was far from caring anymore, too far from keeping a clear head._ "I'll leave that to you, Sherlock"_ he thought to himself and chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Sherlock's voice was nothing but a whisper.  
"I'll tell you … later" John breathed in Sherlock's smell, his perfume, his suit, his neck.  
"Watch out! People might talk!" Sherlock teased but his heart skipped a beat.  
"People do little else."  
As a response Sherlock shortened the distance between them even more. Now it was less a dancing pose but more a hug. Nevertheless, it didn't keep them from moving. The music had slowed down and all they were doing now was shifting from one foot to another. But that was enough. It seemed like all the other people in the room had disappeared and now it was only them.  
"You're dancing is surprisingly well."  
"You know, I practiced … for you" the last part came out only as a little breath, sweeping across John's ears.  
"You did?" his voice was filled with a pleasant feeling of surprise and a bit pride swelled up inside of him.  
"Yeah." Sherlock blushed. It was now the second time it happened this evening … what the heck was wrong with him?  
"It's my first dance, you know. With a partner." He found himself mumbling.  
"You're kidding?"  
"No. Honestly. I was always waiting for the best moment and I guess I've found it." He pulled away from John's shoulders, just a bit, to have a better look at him. His eyes were shining but it was hard to tell if it was because of the happiness and joy or if he was indeed blinking back tears.  
"And by the way, you were right."  
"Usually I am. But what exactly are we talking about?"  
"Maybe weddings aren't that bad after all."  
Both men stared at each other for a second until they cracked up, chuckling like little kids, not stopping, even as all the heads turned into their direction. But they didn't give a damn.

Now it was not only the most important day in John's life. It was Sherlock's, too.


End file.
